Confession
by Rinzu15 The 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto didesak Ino untuk segera membuat pengakuan pada si gadis merah muda. Tapi bicara memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Nyatanya, bagi Naruto, ini lebih sulit dari mengalahkan musuh! For SUGAR-E 2013/ Puisi no 10/ Ficlet. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.


**Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya,**

**Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,**

**Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,**

**Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta.**

**- N.S. 2013**

* * *

**CONFESSION**

**For SUGAR-E! U for Unique!**

**::::**

"Jadi ... kapan kau akan mengatakannya?" Ino menyeringai jahil pada Naruto yang kini mulai memerah wajahnya.

"M-mengatakan apa maksudmu, Ino?" Naruto merasa gugup ditanya seperti itu.

Ino mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Huh, pura-pura tidak tahu! Tentu saja mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura, memangnya apa lagi?"

"I-itu ..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang merona dengan perasaan malu. "Entahlah, aku ... tidak percaya diri. Mungkin aku bakal ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku tidak mau sampai merusak persahabatan kami gara-gara hal ini."

Mata aquamarine itu berputar. "Helooo ...! Sang pahlawan desa yang bahkan berhasil mengalahkan seorang Uchiha bertopeng menjadi ciut hanya karena tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis? Kau bercanda?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya seraya tertawa mengejek.

Naruto tampak merengut. "Bicara lebih mudah dari melakukan, dattebayo! Kenyataannya, ini lebih sulit dari mengalahkan musuh!"

"Alasan! Jadi kau berniat untuk terus bungkam sampai kau mati? Sampai Sakura menikah dengan laki-laki lain, begitu?" tanya Ino sarkastik. Sejujurnya ia sudah gemas dengan sikap Naruto yang terus berpura-pura seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sembur Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut. "Aku ... hanya menunggu saat yang tepat," gumamnya pelan.

"Saat yang tepat kapaaan? Sudah selama ini tapi kau tidak juga mengatakannya. Yang ada Sakura nanti keburu disambar orang lain!"

"Tapi, aku―"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'! Kau harus mengatakannya sekarang, atau aku yang akan mengambil alih jiwamu!"

"Apa? Enak saja!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bergerak! Aku akan mengawasimu."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kenapa jadi kau yang mengaturku, sih?" gerutunya sebelum akhirnya menurut juga. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Ino dan seseorang di belakangnya. Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum menang.

"Ino, kau terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Biarkan saja Naruto bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri," timpal Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan bersantai sambil memandangi awan.

"Dia tidak akan bergerak kalau tidak didorong begini. Mungkin selamanya si Naruto itu akan terus memendam perasaannya." Ino terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa sesekali mementingkan diri sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Ini juga demi kebaikan mereka. Sudah waktunya mereka saling terbuka."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Haah~ mendokuse ..."

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

"Sakura-chan, aku suka padamu! Maukah kau menerima cintaku?" Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, itu terlalu spontan. Sakura-chan akan kaget. Mungkin aku harus sedikit berbasa-basi dulu ..."

Naruto mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. Sepanjang jalan dirinya terus memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk nanti diucapkannya pada gadis pujaannya itu. "Sakura-chan ... aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Kau tahu kalau kita sudah kenal begitu lama ... dan mungkin kau juga sudah tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak main-main. Yang aku ingin katakan adalaaa―hhh!"

"Hei, Naruto!"

Naruto terpekik cukup keras saat mendengar panggilan itu. Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar saat Sakura muncul tanpa diduganya. Ia jadi cemas, apa Sakura mendengar semuanya tadi? Naruto pun berbalik dengan ragu dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"H-hei, Sakura-chan ..." Naruto nyengir kaku.

"Kenapa kau teriak begitu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget saja, dattebayo ... Ehehe ..."

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu sampai seperti itu?"

"T-tidak juga, sih ... Hanya saja ..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Errr, Sakura-chan, apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Mendengar apa?"

"Ah, tidak, kok! Lupakan saja, ahaha ..." Naruto tertawa lebar. Mungkin tawanya terdengar aneh, tapi Naruto bisa bernapas lega karena Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkannya tadi. Nyaris sekali!

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Naruto ..."

Teringat tujuan utamanya, Naruto sekilas melirik sekitarnya, mencari makhluk apa saja yang mungkin berisi jiwa Ino yang tengah mengawasinya. Naruto menelan ludah lalu menatap Sakura, "S-Sakura-chan, a-ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu ..."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu? Kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"Umm ... yah, aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya ... A-aku hanya takut kalau kau akan marah lalu membenciku ..."

"Mana bisa tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Naruto semakin gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Sakura menatapnya lurus, menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya. Jantung Naruto berdentam seperti gendang. Ia benar-benar gugup! Kenapa hal ini semakin sulit ketika berhadapan langsung seperti ini?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan membulatkan tekad. "Sakura-chan ... aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini ..."

"Uh-huh?"

"K-kau tahu kalau kita sudah kenal begitu lama ... dan mungkin kau juga sudah tahu, t-tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak main-main ..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Naruto menatap Sakura takut-takut.

"Sakura-chan, yang ingin kukatakan adalah ..." Bulir-bulir keringat semakin deras jatuh dari kening Naruto. Ia ingin berbalik dan kabur saja!

"Ya?"

"Y-yang ingin kukatakan adalah ... Aku s-suk―"

BRUUAAAK!

Suara yang cukup keras membuat Naruto dan Sakura terperanjat. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara. Mata mereka membulat tatkala melihat kedai makanan di seberang mereka hancur dan terlihat Rock Lee tersungkur di aspal dengan Gai-sensei, Neji dan Tenten yang berteriak heboh memanggil nama si Alis Tebal yang nampaknya tengah mabuk.

Beberapa detik hanya hening sebelum akhirnya Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia tertawa keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto hanya menatapnya terpaku. Gadis di depannya ini tertawa begitu lepasnya.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya Lee kehilangan kendali ..." Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar di ujung matanya. Setelah menghirup napas dalam, akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali pada Naruto. "Lalu ... Apa yang ingin kaukatakan tadi, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit terhenyak. Kembali, ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Um ... Itu ... A-aku s-s-suka pada ... RAMEEEN!"

BRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja seekor burung di dahan jatuh begitu saj. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak kenapa?

Sakura melongo mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ia terdiam dengan mulut ternganga selama beberapa saat. Sementara Naruto juga sama terkejutnya. Ia ingin berteriak dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok menyadari kebodohannya.

"J-jadi ... Itukah yang selama ini ingin kaukatakan padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruto berbalik perlahan, lalu benar-benar memukulkan kepalanya pada batang pohon. Sakura terpekik tak percaya.

Yaaah, ternyata memang sulit mengatakannya. Begitu melihat tawa Sakura, semua yang tadi dipikirkannya menjadi buyar. Oke, mungkin Naruto akan mengatakannya di kesempatan lain.

**FIN**


End file.
